tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Aidan Alaris
Aidan "Nox Drakonis" Alaris, the Night Dragon, is one of the highest ranking Royal Guard members under the command of Raphael Fontaine. He is a ranked General, and a powerful user of the combined skills of a Sorcerer and Dragonknight. Seren Alaris is his daughter and Elynius Alaris is his son. Biography It is unknown where Aidan comes from, but his parents were both vampires like him, and he was born a vampire already, instead of being turned, inheriting the blood of his parents. In his earlier years, Aidan would often go out with his parents to hunt for prey, and they would leave anyone they attacked dead. Aidan's mother was a witch, and his father one of those who learned the Dragonknight arts. He learned how to use the skills of both from his parents, as well as basic swordplay and many useful skills. Aidan was naturally intelligent, and he secretly perverted the teachings of his parents, integrating their skills together to create all sorts of new skills. it was at this time Aidan realized and invented the technique of not using magicka to cast simple magic, which he used to cast firebolts. Raphael Fontaine was eventually hired to kill Aidan and his parents. He simply killed both of the adult vampires, but when he looked at the Aidan, now a teenager, who still was willing to fight him even if the match would be one sided, Raphael thought the boy had potential. Thus, Raphael spared him, and decided to teach Aidan the sword skills he had, as well as how to control his hunger and vampiric impulse. At the same time, he sent the vampire to a proper school, so he wouldn't be illiterate or unaware of the world around him. Aidan learned well, and eventually he parted ways with Raphael, a reformed man. He worked as a hired sellsword and bodyguard from time to time, until he heard Raphael was creating the Royal Guard, where he immediately signed up as one of the first. Aidan later married the Oracle Ciara "the Codex", and she took his last name. They would have two children together, the vampires Seren and Elynius. He was also promoted to not just an operative, but the commander of all training in the Royal Guard, and served as a direct deputy of Raphael. Personality and Appearance Aidan is known to be a very perceptive and analytical man, a trait he seemed to have picked up from his former teacher Raphael Fontaine. He is calm in combat, and tends to observe the movements of the enemy before he makes his attacks. When fighting, he seems devoid of any form of emotion, so much so that he is unfazed in killing anything, be it man, woman or children. Aidan actually relies on his bloodlust to fight. As a vampire who has not drank a single drop of blood for the many years he had lived, and possessing incredible willpower, the scent of blood in battle can call upon his inner predator, hungry to kill. By balancing the enhancement his "insanity" grants him with his calculating, lucid mind, Aidan becomes a very efficient killer. His hunger is such that no matter how much blood he consumes, his vampirism will not revert to a lesser stage, and he will not be sated. In non combat, this blood hunger fades, as if it didn't exist. To his friends and family, nonetheless, Aidan is friendly, kind and helpful. He has none of the undesirable traits that would plague someone with as much bloodlust as him, and he treats everyone he meets with respect. Aidan is also naturally quite empathetic, and he will go out of his way to help people, even in acts most will see as a waste of time. It is almost like he has a split personality just for fighting. Aidan is a young looking man with pale skin, black hair, and a pair of crimson eyes, because he is a vampire. He is of average build, which doesn't give away his incredible strength and speed, which is beyond the capability of even mortals at their peak. Powers and Abilities Aidan uses a very deadly sword form that he learned from Raphael Fontaine, known as Fontaine Formless Sword. The strokes of this skill are formless and flowing, granting extremely high offense and defense for all sorts of fighting arts. Because of this, Aidan is considered a master level swordsman, aided by his high speed and fast reflexes. Aidan also can utilize the stances he developed for himself, which is less beautiful and more brutal than the Formless Sword, meant for slaying weaker enemies who cannot match his strength or speed. This is more useful and efficient than the Formless Sword for killing weak enemies, as it is based on the shortest path to victory. Aidan has high levels of training in both the Dragonknight and Sorcerer arts. He managed to take the principles of both and fuse them together in order to perform all sorts of extremely powerful skills. He is a strong pyrokinetic and electrokinetic mage, with good control over both fire and electricity, even having the skill to bend them together to create plasma. Aidan knows a vast repertoire of powerful hexes and curses as well, and can summon weapons and armor from oblivion. AIdan is able to cast relatively cheap spells for no magicka at all, via a special energy harvesting skill, which allows him to continuously attack enemies even if he is silenced, or his magicka is depleted. He can cast a bolt of plasma that both burns and shocks the enemy via this, in homage to his teacher Raphael Fontaine. Aidan is also able to manifest dragon wings for flight, and he can overcharge his body with shock and flames, causing the enemy around him to be both burned and electrocuted, for no magicka. Equipment Aidan uses an ebony longsword with a dragon motif. Said blade is somehow unbreakable, but possesses no special effects. It's not even the sharpest sword in existence or anything. Yet, the blade in Aidan's hands is undoubtedly lethal, although most swords are. Aidan wears heavy armor made of ebony, with a long black cloak that has fur trim. Trivia *Aidan's appearance is somewhat similar to Hei from Darker than Black, except he possesses red eyes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battlemages Category:Vampires Category:Sorcerer Category:Bretons Category:Nobility